1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to touch screen displays and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling dot rendering on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, drawing applications for touch screen tablet computing devices utilize operating systems of the devices on which the applications are installed and executed to render strokes on a display of the tablet. The touch screen tablet computing devices may utilize fingers or stylus among other pointing devices for entering a dot at a point of contact of the pointing device. As the pointing device is moved, the repeated creation of the dot forms a stroke on the touch screen.
One problem with the use of conventional drawing applications is that the dimensions of a dot rendered using these applications remains constant for the entire stroke. For example, when drawing a stroke, users first establish a dot size (i.e., equivalent to a line width) unless the default width setting is used. The dot size cannot be altered during a stroke. Most state of the art solutions tend to solve the problem of fixed dot size by allowing a user to sequentially select different line widths to define each stroke that forms a larger stroke. As such, a stroke of varying width is painstakingly created by drawing a series of small strokes, each having a different selected width.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for controlling dot rendering on a touch screen while creating a stroke.